


Blickwinkel

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Old Friends
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: Ein Wiedersehen nach Jahren. Anders, als erwartet. Aber anders ist nicht immer schlecht, nicht wahr?





	1. Chapter 1

Suchend blickte John sich um und lief ein paar Schritte, während sich hinter ihm die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen. Er sah Sherlock am andere Ende des Ganges vor dem Eingang der Pathologie stehen – doch er war nicht allein. Ein eleganter Mann mit einem grauen, seine schmale Figur äußert vorteilhaft betonenden Anzug, einem strahlend weißen Hemd und kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren stand vor seinem Mitbewohner und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm. Während John noch überlegte, ob er die zwei stören durfte, legte der andere Mann seine Hände an Sherlocks Gesicht, strich sanft über seine Wangenknochen und durch die lockigen Haare. Anstatt die Berührung zu unterbinden stand sein Freund ruhig und entspannt da, mit geschlossenen Augen, als würde er die tastenden Bewegungen der fremden Finger geradezu genießen.

John schnappte nach Luft, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verbarg sich hinter einem Wäschewagen, der herrenlos in der Mitte des Flurs stand. Sein Herz pochte und er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Hatte Sherlock ihn gesehen oder gar seinen entwürdigenden Fluchtversuch bemerkt? Ganz vorsichtig lugte er noch einmal um die Ecke des Wagens herum, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Männer ihn auf diese Entfernung nicht entdecken würden. Wie er schon bald feststellte, waren sie auch viel zu vertieft in ihr Gespräch, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu bemerken. Dennoch kam es ihm vor, als müsse man seinen pochenden Herzschlag meilenweit hören können. Wer war dieser gutaussehende Fremde mit dem leichten Bartschatten, der sich so angeregt mit seinem Mitbewohner unterhielt und ihn sogar dazu brachte, herzlich zu lachen, wie es nur ganz wenigen Menschen gelang? Warum hatte er diesen Mann, mit dem Sherlock einen so vertrauten Umgang pflegte, noch nie gesehen? Und vor allem: Warum machte ihm das so sehr zu schaffen? Selbst wenn er es gewagt hätte, das Gespräch der beiden zu unterbrechen, hatte ihn der eigentümliche Anblick, der sich ihm am anderen Ende des Flurs bot, so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnerte, warum er Sherlock ursprünglich hatte aufsuchen wollen. Kurz entschlossen flüchtete er sich in den engen Aufzug, um möglichst unbemerkt wieder verschwinden zu können. 

„Du hast dich kaum verändert, Sherlock“, lächelte der Mann im Anzug und ließ die Finger ein letztes Mal durch die wirren Locken gleiten. 

„Du dich auch nicht. Nun ja, abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen.“

„Lust auf einen Kaffee?“

„Ja. Der Fahrstuhl ist fünfzig Schritte entfernt auf der linken Seite.“

„Hast du hier noch etwas zu tun oder können wir irgendwo anders hingehen?“

„Natürlich, wenn dir das lieber ist...“

„Mir ist es egal, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen.“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass die Leute doch reden, das ist das Einzige, was sie mit ihrem langweiligen Leben anfangen können.“

„Ich merke schon, deine Einstellung hat sich seit damals nicht geändert.“

Der Braunhaarige grinste verschmitzt, zog eine Sonnenbrille aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und platzierte sie auf seiner Nasenspitze.

„Na los, lass uns gehen.“

*

„Ich möchte dir nicht zur Last fallen...“

„Das tust du nicht, Victor. Der Flug war anstrengend und ich habe nicht vor, dich heute noch durch die halbe Stadt laufen zu lassen, bis du bei deinem Hotel angekommen bist.“

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mir ein Taxi zu rufen, weißt du?“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Nichtsdestotrotz bestehe ich darauf, dass du heute bei mir übernachtest. Wir sind ohnehin gleich da.“

Die Türen der U-Bahn öffneten sich mit einem Zischen und die beiden Männer überwanden Arm in Arm den schmalen Spalt zwischen Zug und Bahnsteig.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es deinem Mitbewohner nichts ausmacht?“

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert. 

„John bringt ständig irgendwelche Frauen mit nach Hause, er ist so ziemlich der letzte Mensch auf Erden der sich beschweren darf, wenn ich auch einmal einen Gast beherberge. Im Übrigen läuft der Mietvertrag auf meinen Namen, er ist also genaugenommen nur mein Untermieter.“

„Nur das?“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Victors Lippen und ließ Sherlock die Augen verdrehen.

„Du kennst mich.“

„Besser als jeder andere.“

„Eben.“

„Halt die Klappe und komm mit. Vorsicht, Stufe.“

„Sherlock, ich bin kein kleines Kind.“

„'Tschuldigung.“

Rasch ließ er den Arm des anderen Mannes los, griff stattdessen nach dem Handlauf und rückte ein Stück weit nach rechts. Noch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, ob er seinen Begleiter vorwarnen sollte, hatte dieser bereits mit einem großzügigen Schritt das Ende der Rolltreppe überwunden.

Nachdem sie die Zugangssperre überwunden hatten, stürmte Sherlock bereits in die altbekannte Richtung voran, bis er hörte, wie hinter ihm jemand seinen Namen rief. Ganz selbstverständlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass Victor ihm folgen würde und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass der andere Mann seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr in London gewesen war und vermutlich auch nicht wusste, dass er, Sherlock, mittlerweile nicht mehr in der Montague Street lebte. Den Kopf über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit schüttelnd kehrte er um und hakte sich bei seinem Begleiter unter.

„Werden deine Nachbarn nicht reden, wenn sie uns so sehen?“

Ein hämisches und zugleich stolzes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Lockenkopfes.

„Das tun sie doch immer.“


	2. Chapter 2

Beim Betreten der Wohnung wurde John vom Klang zweier Stimmen begrüßt – einer dunklen, samtigen, die ihm bestens vertraut war, und einer fremden, wohlklingenden, die nur ganz leise an sein Ohr drang. Behutsam schob er die Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer auf, zugleich getrieben von Neugier und gehemmt durch die Angst vor dem, was er dort vorfinden würde. 

„Oh, hallo John!“

Sherlock schaute träge zu ihm hinüber und wandte sich anschließend sofort wieder dem Mann zu, mit dem er sich einige Stunden zuvor auf dem Gang vor der Pathologie unterhalten hatte und der nun entspannt gegen ihn gelehnt auf dem Sofa saß.

„Hallo...“ Ein Räuspern. „Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?“

„John – Victor, Victor – John.“

Er wedelte gelangweilt mit einer Hand, als wolle er den Arzt verscheuchen wie eine lästige Fliege – und genau so begann jener sich auch langsam zu fühlen, obwohl er jedes Recht hatte, hier zu sein.

„Geht das auch etwas genauer?“

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie zu unterdrücken – es schwang noch immer ein Funken Wut in seiner Stimme mit, selbst wenn er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, woher sie kam, was sie ausgelöst hatte. Erst als der Fremde – Victor - leise zu lachen begann, wurde ihm bewusst, woran es lag: Es war die Arroganz, mit der dieser Mann sich in Sherlocks und damit auch in sein Leben drängte, während er sich dabei so nonchalant verhielt, dass man es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte. Dennoch nagte es an John, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Sherlock auch gerne einmal so nahe gekommen wäre, wie es dieser Victor gerade tat – da ihm dies aber verwehrt wurde, suchte er nun nach Gründen, die den vermeintlichen Gegenspieler in einem schlechten Licht dastehen ließen.

„Ist es hier drinnen tatsächlich so hell, dass Sie eine Sonnenbrille benötigen?“

„Macht der Gewohnheit“, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige, noch immer lächelnd, und ließ die Brille wieder in der Tasche seines Jacketts verschwinden, während Sherlock einen an den Wohnzimmertisch gelehnten weißen Stock in die Höhe hielt.

„Victor ist blind, John.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Mediziner den unfokussierten Blick seines Gegenübers; wie hatte ihm das zuvor entgehen können? Warum hatte er sich nicht erst einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob es einen Grund haben konnte, warum der Fremde in der Wohnung kurz vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit eine Sonnenbrille trug? Zwar hatte er seinen Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung gedreht, als John das Zimmer betreten hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas...nun ja - falsch war. Wie hatte er so unaufmerksam sein können? Gerade ihm als Arzt hätten die Anzeichen auffallen müssen.

„Retinopathia pigmentosa“, erklärte Victor nun, noch immer genauso freundlich wie zuvor, „Die Krankheit wurde festgestellt, als ich 13 Jahre alt war, von da an hat sich mein Sehvermögen immer weiter verschlechtert, bis ich drei Jahre nach Abschluss meines Studiums vollständig erblindet bin.

„Das tut mir leid“, erwiderte John zerknirscht und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Das muss es nicht. Meinen Beruf kann ich dank exzellenter Hilfsmittel genauso gut ausüben wie jeder Sehende.“

„Wenn nicht sogar besser“, warf Sherlock ein, der die Unterhaltung bisher schweigend verfolgt hatte.

Und wieder war da dieses charmante Lächeln auf Victors Lippen.

„Dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ehrt mich, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du meine Dienstleistungen niemals in Anspruch nehmen musst.“

Der Lockenkopf gab nur einen unverständlichen Laut von sich, bevor sie beide wieder anfingen zu lachen.

„Was machen Sie denn beruflich, wenn ich fragen darf, Mr...?“

„Trevor, aber es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie mich einfach Victor nennen würden. Ich bin kein Freund übertriebener Förmlichkeit. Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten – ich bin Strafverteidiger.“

„Du hast dir einen Anwalt angelacht?“

John hatte Sherlock nur necken wollen, dabei jedoch nicht mit der heftigen Reaktion gerechnet, die nun folgte.

„Ich habe mir niemanden angelacht“, spie der Consulting Detective und wäre aufgesprungen, hätte Victor nicht eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel abgelegt und ihn dadurch zurückgehalten. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach seinem Stock und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“

„Du bleibst.“

Sherlocks Hand schloss sich mit stählernem Griff um den Unterarm seines Freundes und zog ihn zurück auf die Couch.

„Wer sich in meiner Wohnung aufhält, entscheide immer noch ich.“

„Du meinst wohl unsere Wohnung.“

„Ach, wer von uns beiden steht denn im Mietvertrag?“

„Ich habe nie einen schriftlichen Mietvertrag zu Gesicht bekommen, ich habe eine mündliche Vereinbarung mit Mrs Hudson – frag doch gleich mal deinen Anwalt, wie das rechtlich zu bewerten ist.“

Victor musste weder das gefährliche Funkeln in den Augen der beiden Männer noch die wütenden Blicke sehen, die sie einander zuwarfen; der Tonfall der beiden Stimmen war ihm Anlass genug, sich endgültig zu erheben und der Tür zuzustreben.

„Victor, warte!“

„Schon gut, Sherl. Ich will nicht länger der Grund dafür sein, dass ihr euch streitet. Ich ruf' dich morgen an.“

Er hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand, bevor er sich bedächtig die schmale Treppe hinabtastete und, unten angekommen, Siri anwies, ihm ein Taxi zu bestellen.

„Gut gemacht, John“, fauchte Sherlock und sprang ebenfalls auf, seinen Mantel von der Garderobe reißend.

„Es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du mir wenigstens gesagt hättest, dass du einen Liebhaber hast, dann wäre ich hier nicht so ahnungslos reingeplatzt.“

„Victor ist nicht mein Liebhaber.“

„Sondern? Oder wirst du neuerdings von allen deinen alten Freunden Sherl genannt?“

„Ach, was verstehst du schon davon...“

Der Lockenkopf ließ die Wohnungstür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss fallen und stürmte die Treppe hinunter, Victor folgend.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaum hatte er vernommen, wie auch die Haustür mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen wurde, ließ sich John erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Er war zu weit gegangen, das war ihm durchaus bewusst; nur wie es dazu hatte kommen können, das erschloss sich ihm noch nicht. Er hatte sich wie eine eifersüchtige Furie verhalten und dabei jedes Feingefühl vermissen lassen. Zugegeben, ihm war bis zu Sherlocks Bemerkung tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen, dass dessen Besucher nicht sehen konnte, aber es stand außer Frage, dass dieses Missverständnis es nicht rechtfertigte, dass er den Fremden so harsch anging. 

Was ihn nun aber viel mehr quälte als das schlechte Gewissen angesichts seines Verhaltens war die Frage, was ihn überhaupt zu dieser Reaktion getrieben hatte. Was störte ihn so sehr daran, dass Sherlock einen anderen Mann mit nach Hause gebracht hatte? Er selbst hatte oft genug fremde Frauen in die gemeinsame Wohnung eingeladen, auch wenn kaum eine von ihnen jemals bis zum Frühstück geblieben war – durchaus auch deshalb, weil Sherlock sie mit seinen spitzzüngigen Bemerkungen und Deduktionen meist nach kürzester Zeit wieder vergrault hatte. Zu gerne hätte John sich eingeredet, dass sein unhöfliches Verhalten Victor gegenüber schlichtweg die Retourkutsche hierfür gewesen war, aber er wusste, dass er sich damit nur etwas vormachen würde. Es störte ihn, dass es auf einmal jemanden in Sherlocks Leben gab, der ihm wichtig war. Der ihm nahestand, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – wann war es schon einmal vorgekommen, dass der Consulting Detective aus freien Stücken einen anderen Menschen ohne Wenn und Aber an sich heranließ, wie er es bei dem jungen Anwalt tat? Vielleicht hatte John sich von seiner abweisenden Art täuschen lassen, sich zu schnell zufrieden gegeben mit Sherlocks Aussage, er sei mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet...und vielleicht traf es ihn gerade deshalb so sehr, dass sein Mitbewohner sich nun jemand anderem öffnen konnte. Jemand anderem, aber nicht ihm. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Smartphone; er musste die Sache wieder ins Reine bringen.

*

Mit einem entnervten Schnauben schaltete Sherlock sein Smartphone ab und ließ es in der Innentasche seines Jacketts verschwinden. 

„Willst du nicht wenigstens kurz mit ihm reden?“

„Nein, im Moment möchte ich ausschließlich mit dir reden. Cheers!“

Das leise Klingen der Rotweingläser beendete die Diskussion, bevor sie überhaupt richtig beginnen konnte.

„Wie lange bleibst du in London?“

„Voraussichtlich zwei Wochen, je nachdem, wie lange die Gespräche mit Fisher & Stenson dauern. Und falls wir uns auf einen Kooperationsvertrag einigen können, werde ich wohl dauerhaft wieder hierher zurückkehren.“

„Du hättest London gar nicht erst verlassen müssen.“

„Ach Sherlock...“

Victor seufzte und legte sein Besteck ab, um nach den Händen seines Gegenübers zu greifen.

„Meinst du, ich hätte mir die Entscheidung damals leicht gemacht? Meinst du, es wäre mir nicht schwergefallen wegzugehen und dich hier zurückzulassen? - Sherlock, hör auf zu schmollen.“

„Ich schmolle nicht.“

„Doch, tust du. Und ich schätze du weißt auch, dass das ziemlich ungerecht von dir ist.“

„Was konnte dir New York denn bieten, das du hier nicht bekommen hast?“

„Einen Spezialisten, dem es dank einer neuen Behandlungsmethode gelungen ist, den Verlust meines Augenlichtes um mehrere Jahre hinauszuzögern. Ich schätze, du hättest dich ebenso entschieden, wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst.“

Der Consulting Detective schob seine Unterlippe ein Stück weit vor ohne zu antworten. Natürlich hatte Victor Recht, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er ihn auch nach dem Studium gerne weiterhin um sich gehabt hätte. Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen.

„Aber lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Ich habe gehört, dass du dir einen Namen als Consulting Detective gemacht hast – man bewundert dich und deine Arbeit sogar drüben in den Staaten.“

„Tatsächlich?“

„Überrascht dich das?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, obwohl es ihm doch ein kleines bisschen schmeichelte, dass er es auch auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks zu einer gewissen Bekanntheit gebracht hatte.

„Ich habe mich allerdings schon länger gefragt, was es denn nun mit diesem Dr Watson auf sich hat...“

„Er ist so eine Art...Kollege.“

„Und dein Mitbewohner.“

„Das auch, ja.“

„Und dein Freund.“

„Ja.“

„Liebst du ihn?“

„Victor, was soll das?“

Der Anwalt lehnte sich zurück, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und schien Sherlock durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch direkt anzusehen.

„Es ist doch eine ganz einfache Frage, Sherlock.“

„Ich habe ihn gern.“

„Das ist alles?“

„Das ist alles. Er ist eben nicht so... wie wir.“

Victor nickte verstehend und beide wandten sich schweigend ihrem Essen zu. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, dennoch war Sherlock fast ein wenig erleichtert, als Victor um die Rechnung bat und sie sich anschließend erhoben.

Draußen hatte ein feiner Nieselregen eingesetzt, der die Anzüge der beiden Männer langsam, aber stetig durchnässte. Sherlock lief auf der Suche nach einem Taxi unruhig auf und ab, während Victor ganz gelassen vor dem Eingang des Restaurants stand, den weißen Stock in der einen Hand haltend, die andere lässig in die Tasche seines Jacketts geschoben. Als Sherlock mit einem verbitterten Grummeln neben ihm zum Stehen kam, griff er nach seiner Hand und zog ihn an sich. 

„Beruhig' dich doch, Sherl.“

Allein die zarte Berührung schien zu genügen, um alle Anspannung von dem Lockenkopf abfallen zu lassen. Er schob seine Finger zwischen die des anderen Mannes und ließ resignierend die Schultern sinken.

„So habe ich mir den Abend eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.“

„Wie hast du ihn dir denn vorgestellt?“

„Vielleicht mit einem Glas Wein vor dem Kamin...du weißt schon, dem Kamin in meiner Wohnung, aus der mein Mitbewohner dich gewissermaßen rausgeworfen hat.“

Victor spürte, wie sich die Handmuskulatur seines Gefährten wieder anspannte.

„Sherl, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen – rede mit ihm.“

Die Anspannung blieb und Sherlock machte keine Anstalten, den Vorschlag in irgendeiner Weise zu kommentieren. Gerade wollte Victor einen zweiten Versuch wagen, als seine Hand abrupt losgelassen wurde und der Detektiv an ihm vorbeistürmte.

„TAXI!“

Das schwarze Fahrzeug hielt am Bordstein, Sherlock öffnete die Tür und geleitete Victor hinein, nur um Sekunden später neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

„Was wird das denn jetzt?“

„Ich bringe dich zu deinem Hotel.“

„Das musst du nicht.“

„Ich möchte es aber.“

„Und dann?“

Ein wenig verunsichert wandte Victor den Kopf in Sherlocks Richtung, als könne er sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte.

„Und dann...“, flüsterte der Consulting Detective mit unerwartet rauher Stimme und schlang einen Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes, während er sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte, um ihm die weiteren Worte leise ins Ohr zu hauchen, „...werde ich dich auf dein Zimmer begleiten und mich für die Einladung zum Essen revanchieren...“


	4. Chapter 4

„Du kannst doch hier drinnen nicht rauchen!“

Mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck kam Victor aus dem Bad zurück und griff zielsicher nach der Zigarette, die locker zwischen den Lippen seines Freundes steckte.

„Wie kannst du...ich habe sie noch nicht einmal anzündet!“

„Jetzt weißt du, wie es mir damals in der Uni immer ging, wenn du angefangen hast, alle zu deduzieren“, lachte er und ließ sich auf das ausladende Doppelbett fallen, neben dem der Consulting Detective noch immer stand.

Unschlüssig betrachtete jener das Sturmfeuerzeug in seiner Hand und ließ die Abdeckung aufschnappen.

„Du hast das Klicken gehört“, stellte er fest und wiederholte das Geräusch erneut, wie um seine These zu beweisen.

„Genau. Und ich habe den Tabak gerochen.“

Sherlock schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf, ein Laut, der ein wenig an das zufriedene Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte.

„Deine Erkrankung scheint ein paar nützliche Nebeneffekte mit sich gebracht zu haben.“

„Ich würde es eher als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit bezeichnen, aber im Grunde hast du Recht. Es ist durchaus nützlich, sich auf seine Sinne verlassen zu können. Aber wem sage ich das...“

„Es gibt hier eine Feuerleiter.“

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesichts des Anwalts ab, als er sich erhob und Sherlocks Arm ergriff.

„Na, dann führ' mich mal hin!“

*

„Fast wie damals in der Uni...“, bemerkte Victor, lehnte sich entspannt gegen das eiserne Geländer der Feuertreppe, formte die Lippen zu einem winzigen O und hauchte einige weiße Rauchkringel in den dunklen Nachthimmel. 

„Nur, dass du damals kein Problem damit hattest, im Zimmer zu rauchen.“

„Ja, bis du den Feueralarm ausgelöst hast.“

„Als ob ich das absichtlich getan hätte...“

„Ich bitte dich – wer stellt sich denn zum Rauchen aufs Fensterbrett?!“

Sherlock schmunzelte und rückte näher an seinen Freund heran, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an dessen Schulter und betrachtete schweigend den Sternenhimmel.

„Irgendwie hat mir das gefehlt...“, sinnierte Victor und legte einen Arm locker um die Hüfte des anderen Mannes, während er den Rauch genüsslich in die kühle Abendluft entließ.

„Nur das?“

Sherlock musterte ihn kritisch, nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner eigenen Zigarette und schnippte den noch glühenden Stummel auf die Straße hinab. 

„Nein, nicht nur das. Aber zu mehr sind wir heute noch nicht gekommen, oder?“

„Ich warte nur darauf, dass du fertig wirst, aber du machst mal wieder aus allem eine Kunstperformance.“

Demonstrativ formte Victor noch weitere Rauchkringel, bevor er sich erbarmte und die Reste der Zigarette über das Geländer warf. 

„Weißt du noch, wie wir damals nächtelang in unserem Zimmer gesessen und über Gott und die Welt geredet haben? Mit Zigaretten und billigem Rotwein?“

Sherlock lächelte selig; wie könnte er das vergessen?

„Die guten alten Zeiten...immerhin können wir uns jetzt besseren Wein leisten. Apropos...“

Der Lockenkopf kletterte durch das Fenster, das auf die Feuertreppe hinausführte, zurück ins Zimmer und strebte zielsicher der Minibar zu, während sich Victor etwas unsicher ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück in die Wärme des Raumes machte und sich in einen der zwei weichen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Champagner?“

„Oh, wir steigern uns, was?“

„Wenn du lieber ein Glas Whiskey möchtest...“

„Ehrlich gesagt...ja.“

„Ich dachte, du wärst jetzt so eine Art...Upper-Class-Anwalt, der Besseres gewohnt ist.“

„Um Gottes Willen, nein!“, lachte er, „Und wenn ich jemals so ein arroganter Schnösel werde, dann erwarte ich von dir, dass du mich umgehend auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholst.“

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Aber jetzt...“, flüsterte Sherlock, beugte sich zu Victor hinunter und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, „...möchte ich, dass du deine Brille absetzt...“

„Warum?“, fragte er, ließ den Detektiv jedoch gewähren, als er ihm langsam und vorsichtig das silberne Gestell mit den dunklen Gläsern von der Nasenspitze zog.

„Weil ich dir in die Augen sehen will.“

„Ich fürchte, da gibt es nicht sonderlich viel zu sehen...“

Seine Worte ignorierend, starrte Sherlock fasziniert in die getrübten Augen seines Freundes, die im Licht der Deckenstrahler wie zwei kleine, perfekte Opale leuchteten, auch wenn er schon sehr bald bemerkte, wie unangenehm es dem anderen Mann war. Ganz sachte strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die langen Wimpern, beobachtete, wie Victor langsam die Lider senkte und hauchte zwei zarte Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt ansehen...“, flüsterte jener und wirkte dabei so traurig, als sei ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, was er durch seine Erkrankung verloren hatte.

„Das kannst du doch...“

Der Lockenkopf ergriff die Hände seines Gegenübers und legte sie auf seine Wangenknochen, während er seine eigenen Finger durch das kurze, glatte Haar des Freundes gleiten ließ. 

„Na los, sieh mich an. So genau, wie du möchtest...“

Hochkonzentriert zeichnete der Anwalt die Gesichtskonturen des anderen Mannes nach, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu sehr von der feingliedrigen Hand ablenken zu lassen, die von seinem Kopf über seinen Nacken und die Wirbelsäule hinab glitt; dennoch verursachten die Berührungen ihm eine Gänsehaut, die Wärme des anderen Körpers jagte wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken. Dennoch kostete ihn die nächste Frage Überwindung.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?“

„Natürlich, Victor. Alles, was du willst.“

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte, kurz verunsichert.

„Aber zwischen uns bleibt alles, wie es war, oder?“

„Warum sollte sich irgendetwas geändert haben?“

„Nun ja, du und ich, in einem Hotelzimmer...es ist schon irgendwie komisch, oder?“

Sherlock schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht komisch, wenn wir es nicht komisch werden lassen...Und ich denke, dass weder du noch ich irgendetwas in der Richtung beabsichtigen...“

*

Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen in dem breiten Doppelbett erwachte, fand er die andere Bettseite verwaist vor. Er blinzelte gegen das kalte Morgenlicht an, das durch den schmalen Spalt in den Vorhängen fiel und sah sich im Zimmer um – kein Zeichen von Victor. Wie konnte er jetzt schon wach sein? Aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit an der Uni kannte er ihn noch als ausgesprochenen Langschläfer und nachdem sie in der vergangenen Nacht noch stundenlang nebeneinander gelegen und geredet hatten, hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass er seinen Freund im Tiefschlaf vorfinden würde. Er setzte sich auf, drehte seinen Kopf erst nach links, dann nach rechts, bis seine Knochen ein leichtes Knacken von sich gaben und kroch lauthals gähnend aus dem Bett, um das Bad aufzusuchen. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür, die aber alsbald auf einen Widerstand stieß.

„Aua!“

Sherlock war plötzlich hellwach und tastete hektisch nach dem Lichtschalter, bemüht, durch seine hektischen Bewegungen weder sich noch sein Gegenüber zu Fall zu bringen.

„Victor! Was zum Teufel machst du hier im Dunkeln?“

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich gerade rasieren, aber...“

Er tastete an seinem Kinn entlang, bis er die Stelle an seinem Kiefer gefunden hatte, aus der langsam aber stetig Blut austrat.

„Tut mir leid, ich...“

Hastig riss der Consulting Detective ein Stück Toilettenpapier von der Rolle und presste es auf den Schnitt, bis die Blutung versiegt war.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du hier drin bist...“

Victor zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Du hast noch geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Und ich brauche nun mal kein Licht, um mich zu rasieren.“

„Lass mich das machen.“

„Nicht nötig, du musst mir nicht bei allem helfen.“

„Eigentlich möchte ich dich auch einfach nur berühren – wenn ich darf.“

„Wer, wenn nicht du?“

Der Lockenkopf nahm ihm den Nassrasierer aus der Hand, spülte die darin verbliebenen Härchen und Schaumreste ab und stellte sich hinter Victor, den Blick konzentriert auf das Spiegelbild des etwas kleineren Mannes gerichtet und begann, mit den Klingen über die helle Haut zu fahren. Der Anwalt seufzte wohlig auf und lehnte sich zurück, der warmen Brust seines Freundes entgegen.

Sherlock führte sein Werk gewissenhaft zuende, ließ den Rasierer dann aber achtlos ins Waschbecken fallen und zog Victor mit sich zurück in den Schlafbereich, wo er sich mit ihm zusammen aufs Bett fallen ließ. Einen Moment lang blieben sie aneinandergeschmiegt liegen, bis ein unangenehmes Piepen, gefolgt von der Ansage 'ES IST SIEBEN UHR' den Anwalt aufschrecken ließ.

„Ich muss zum Meeting!“

Der Detektiv konnte seine Unzufriedenheit kaum verbergen, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?“

„Wann immer du willst – aber tu mir einen Gefallen.“

„Der wäre?“

„Sprich mit John.“

Sherlock seufzte.

„Mal sehen...“


	5. Chapter 5

Noch lange nachdem Sherlock Victor ins Taxi gesetzt hatte, lief er durch die Straßen der Stadt, die er seine Heimat nannte. Er war nicht hier aufgewachsen und doch konnte er sich kein anderes Zuhause vorstellen als die Metropole an der Themse; wie Victor sich jemals an ein Leben in New York hatte gewöhnen können war ihm schleierhaft.

Sein Weg führte ihn am British Museum vorbei, vor dem mittlerweile ein weißes Plastikzelt aufgestellt war, in dem sich potentielle Besucher der Kontrolle ihrer Taschen und Rucksäcke zu unterziehen hatten. Noch vor einigen Jahren, als er unweit von hier gewohnt und viele Nachmittage im Museum verbracht hatte, um seine Langeweile und seinen Forscherdrang auf sinnvolle Art und Weise miteinander zu verbinden, hatte es solche Kontrollen nicht gegeben; einzig die Blicke der Museumsangestellten und ihr von Verachtung erfülltes Kopfschütteln, wenn er wieder einmal dem Ausgang entgegenschritt, ohne auch nur einen Penny in die Spendenboxen zu werfen, obwohl man ihm deutlich ansah, dass er es sich ohne Weiteres leisten konnte, waren manchmal ein wenig nervtötend gewesen. In der Montague Street blieb er vor der schwarzlackierten Tür mit der Nummer 26 stehen und wurde ein klein wenig wehmütig. Wäre Victor in London geblieben, würden sie heute vielleicht gemeinsam hier leben. Vielleicht hätte Sherlock selbst einen ganz anderen Weg eingeschlagen, sich der Wissenschaft gewidmet, anstatt in regelmäßigen Abständen sein Leben zu riskieren, wenn er anstelle der Polizei auf Verbrecherjagd ging. Aber war es wirklich das, was er wollte? Machte er sich nur etwas vor, wenn er sich einredete, dass alles anders gekommen wäre, hätte er Victor an seiner Seite gehabt? Sicher, gerade er als Anwalt hätte vermutlich ein Auge darauf gehabt, dass Sherlock sich nicht auf unlautere Machenschaften einließ – aber die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass nicht einmal der nahezu allmächtige Mycroft Holmes in der Lage gewesen war, seinen Bruder aufzuhalten, wenn jener den Kontakt zur Londoner Unterwelt suchte, um seinem Geist Nahrung zu verschaffen, wenn dies auf legale Weise nicht möglich war. Liebe war eine starke Emotion, die manche Menschen erstaunliche Dinge tun ließ – aber eine solche Macht über jemanden mit seinem Verstand wollte Sherlock ihr nicht zugestehen.

Er trottete langsam bis zum Euston Square und stieg dort in die U-Bahn. Es war mittlerweile fast Mittag, als er die Baker Street erreichte und noch immer mit deutlichem Widerwillen die Tür aufschloss. Langsam, immer darauf bedacht, der losen und knarzenden Holzstufe auszuweichen, schlich er die Treppe zu 221B hinauf – und ärgerte sich dabei über sich selbst. Es war seine Wohnung, es konnte kommen und gehen, wie es ihm beliebte – und ebenso entschied er selbst darüber, mit wem er sich unterhielt, mit wem er sich traf - und mit wem nicht. Nur Victor zuliebe hatte er letztendlich zugestimmt, mit John über den gestrigen Tag zu sprechen und eventuelle Missverständnisse auszuräumen. Er wappnete sich innerlich für das, was kommen würde, holte tief Luft und begann noch in dem Moment, in dem er den Türknauf herumdrehte, seine Ansprache, die er sich in den letzten Minuten zurechtgelegt hatte.

„John, bevor du wieder versuchst dich zu rechtfertigen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, wie oft ich es geduldet habe, dass du jemanden mit in diese Wohnung gebracht hast – meine Wohnung, wohlgemerkt! - und dass ich mich niemals ungefragt in dein Leben eingemischt habe. Nun ja, zumindest nicht, solange ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass du in der Lage sein würdest, deine Angelegenheiten selbst zu regeln, was zugegebenermaßen nicht immer der Fall war, aber...“

Er sah auf und blickte in das leere Wohnzimmer. Die Asche im Kamin war kalt, auf der Spüle in der Küche stand eine umgedrehte Kaffeetasse und die Fenster waren trotz des warmen Tages geschlossen. John musste zur Arbeit gegangen sein. Verständnislos schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf, konnte nicht fassen, dass ihm das alles nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen war. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Details drängten in sein Bewusstsein: Die Tageszeitung hatte nicht im Briefschlitz gesteckt. Die Haustür war abgeschlossen gewesen, was sie nur war, wenn sich tatsächlich niemand mehr in den beiden Wohnungen der Nummer 221 Baker Street befand. Und Johns Jacke hing nicht wie sonst üblich an der Garderobe. Immerhin deuteten diese Zeichen darauf hin, dass sein Mitbewohner die vergangene Nacht in ihrer Wohnung verbracht hatte, anstatt zu einer seiner Freundinnen oder zu Lestrade zu flüchten, wie er es nur zu gerne tat, um Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht war der blonde Doktor nur deswegen einigermaßen unbeschadet aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt, weil er die Kunst der Konfliktvermeidung so gut beherrschte, ging es dem Dunkelhaarigen durch den Kopf und er schmunzelte in sich hinein, während er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, seinen Kopf auf das Zierkissen bettete und die Augen schloss; er musste nachdenken.

Sherlock hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Einen Moment lang wirkte er ein wenig desorientiert, blickte sich im Wohnzimmer um – und sah direkt in die blauen Augen von John Watson, der neben dem flachen Couchtisch stand und ihm eine Tasse unter die Nase hielt, die einen angenehm aromatischen Duft verströmte.

„Tee?“

Der Detektiv zögerte, wich gar ein Stück weit zurück, gab dann aber doch seinem Verlangen nach der wohlriechenden Flüssigkeit nach. Die Dankesworte klangen eher gezwungen als aufrichtig, aber John schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken oder darüber hinwegzusehen und ging bereits zu ihren Sesseln vor dem Kamin hinüber, offenbar in der Erwartung, dass Sherlock ihm folgen würde. Das Feuer war wieder entzündet worden und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme im ganzen Raum, welcher der Dunkelhaarige, obwohl sonst eher unbeeindruckt von äußeren Umständen, nicht widerstehen konnte. Schweigend nippten sie an ihren Tassen, John fast schon entspannt, Sherlock skeptisch. Sein Mitbewohner verhielt sich ungewöhnlich und er konnte seine derzeitige Stimmung nicht einschätzen, was ihm bei anderen Menschen problemlos gelungen wäre. Besser, er brachte das alles schnell hinter sich. 

„Sherlock, es tut mir leid.“

Der Lockenkopf sah überrascht auf.

„Ich habe mich gestern wirklich unmöglich benommen und deinen Freund ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, was?“

Ein gequältes Grinsen, das Sherlock beinahe zur Weißglut trieb. Das sollte alles gewesen sein? Er bemühte sich um äußere Gelassenheit, während es in seinem Inneren brodelte.

„Könnte man so sagen.“

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, aber du hast mich immer wieder weggedrückt.“

Die Rechtfertigung des Blonden wurde lediglich mit einem Blick quittiert, der eisiger kaum hätte sein können; dennoch beeilte er sich, das Gespräch betont locker fortzusetzen.

„Hattet ihr denn trotzdem noch einen schönen Abend? Du scheinst ja die Nacht nicht in deinem eigenen Bett verbracht zu haben...“

War das gerade ein Zwinkern gewesen?

Wie ein Raubtier, das sich an seine Beute anpirschte, lehnte Sherlock sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne, die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, den Blick auf John fixiert, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ich mein' doch nur...weil...hm...warum solltest du dich nicht auch hin und wieder mal amüsieren? Und ich hab' doch schon gesagt, dass ich kein Problem damit hätte, wenn du...na ja, wenn du schwul wärst.“

„ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!“

John zuckte zurück und befand, dass es besser wäre zu schweigen. So hatte er seinen Mitbewohner bisher noch nie erlebt - und es machte ihm Angst. Auch wenn Sherlock schon oft aufbrausend gewesen war, andere Menschen angeschrien oder Dinge durch die Gegend geworfen hatte, um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen – das, was er jetzt in seinen Augen sah, war eine solch tödliche Wut, dass er es nicht wagte, noch ein weiteres Mal den Mund zu öffnen. Umso verwunderter war er, als der Jüngere noch einmal das Wort ergriff, diesmal nur ganz leise, fast so, als würde er versuchen, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen:

„Ich bin nicht schwul.“

John wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte; zu sehr erschien ihm Sherlocks Verhalten wie das eines Mannes, der sein wahres Ich verleugnete, weil er sich vor den Konsequenzen fürchtete, die ein solches Eingeständnis mit sich bringen würde. Nur hatte der Detektiv diesen Eindruck zuvor noch nie vermittelt – was natürlich daran liegen mochte, dass seine Äußerung, er sei mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet, bisher nie infrage gestellt worden war. Er war sich sicher, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte – wie er damit umgehen sollte, das erschloss sich dem Arzt jedoch nicht. 

Ein Surren durchschnitt die Stille, die sich über die beiden Männer gelegt hatte und ließ beide suchend umherblicken. Es war John, der Sherlocks iPhone auf dem Wohnzimmertisch entdeckte und, froh über die Ablenkung, aufsprang, um es dem wieder träge in den Polstern seines Sessels lehnenden Detektiv zu bringen.

„Das ist sicherlich Lestrade, er hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Fall mehr für uns, es wird langsam mal wieder Zeit, dass...oh.“

„Hm?“

Der Blonde hielt seinem Mitbewohner das Telefon mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht hin.

„Es ist Victor.“


	6. Chapter 6

Der Dunkelhaarige ergriff das Mobiltelefon und nahm den Anruf mit einem kurzen 'Hey' an, bevor er eilig in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Gedankenverloren blickte John ihm nach; hätte ihn jetzt jemand gefragt, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging, er hätte die Frage nicht beantworten können. Das Verhalten seines Mitbewohners irritierte ihn und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Schloss Sherlock ihn jetzt von allem aus, was mit Victor zu tun hatte, um zu verhindern, dass die beiden Männer noch einmal auf so unschöne Art aufeinander trafen, wie es am vergangenen Abend der Fall gewesen war?

Eine geschlagene Viertelstunde wartete John darauf, dass sein Mitbewohner, jetzt in einen dunklen Anzug und ein cremefarbenes Hemd gekleidet, wieder auf der Türschwelle erschien. Ein Hauch teuren Rasierwassers wehte zu ihm hinüber und wurde erst abgeschwächt, als der Consulting Detective sich seinen blauen Kaschmirschal um den Hals schlang.

„Ich gehe aus“, erklärte er und war schon fast durch die Wohnungstür verschwunden, als John aufsprang und ihm hinterhereilte.

„Sherlock, warte!“

Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich ungeduldig um.

„Was ist denn noch?“

Ein Räuspern, dann, ungewohnt schüchtern:

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du Victor noch einmal hierher einladen würdest – ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten und würde mich gerne bei ihm entschuldigen. “

Sherlock nickte kurz, fast schon zaghaft.

„Ich denk drüber nach. Warte nicht auf mich.“

*

„Warum bist du so schweigsam?“

Victor ließ die Stäbchen sinken ohne von der Teigtasche zu kosten und wandte sich Sherlock zu.

„Hm?“

„Du bist mit deinen Gedanken ganz weit weg. Was ist los? Zu viele Menschen? Sollen wir lieber woanders hingehen?“

„Nein, schon gut“, erwiderte der Lockenkopf, schob sich demonstrativ das letzte Stück Jiaozi zwischen die Lippen und begann zu kauen.

„Lief es nicht gut mit John?“

Eines musste man Victor lassen – seine Menschenkenntnis übertraf sogar die des selbsternannten Consulting Detective bei Weitem. Welchen Sinn hatte es also, ihn anzulügen?

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Er hat angemerkt, dass ich die Nacht nicht in meinem Bett verbracht hätte und ganz gönnerhaft hinzugefügt, dass es doch völlig in Ordnung sei, wenn ich hin und wieder auch mal meinen Spaß hätte – er habe kein Problem damit, wenn ich schwul sei.“

Victor ließ seine Essstäbchen sinken und schien Sherlock mit seinem Blick zu fixieren.

„Und?“

„Was – und?“

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht, wo genau dein Problem liegt.“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

„John denkt, wir hätten miteinander geschlafen – na und? Selbst wenn es so wäre, was wäre denn so schlimm daran? Schämst du dich für mich oder was ist auf einmal los mit dir?“

Er versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen, aber Sherlock spürte, dass er seinen Freund verletzt hatte.

„Ich schäme mich nicht für dich. Ich habe mich niemals für dich geschämt und ich werde es auch niemals tun.“

Er griff nach den Händen des anderen Mannes, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf.

„Zweifle nicht an mir, Victor.“

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Älteren.

„Niemals, Sherlock. Niemals.“

Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang, bis Victor noch einmal vorsichtig das Thema aufgriff, das sein Gesprächspartner gerade zu umschiffen versucht hatte.

„Warum wäre es so schlimm für dich, wenn John glauben würde, dass wir miteinander Sex hatten?“

„Es ist nun einmal nicht wahr.“

„Na und?“

Victor lachte und stützte sein Kinn verträumt auf seine gefalteten Hände, kam Sherlock dabei immer näher.

„Lass ihn doch glauben, was er will, was würde das denn ändern?“

„Es würde die Art und Weise ändern, wie er über mich denkt. Er würde denken, ich sei...“

„...Ein ganz normaler Mensch, mit ganz normalen menschlichen Bedürfnissen?“

„Die ich nicht habe.“

„Die du nicht hast.“

„Ebenso wenig wie du, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“

„Ebenso wenig wie ich, exakt.“

„Musst du alles wiederholen, was ich sage?“

„Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, was dich gerade umtreibt, das ist alles.“

„Früher war das alles nicht so kompliziert...“, sinnierte der Detektiv und ließ seine Essstäbchen mit einem lauten Klappern in die Schale fallen.

_Früher. Es gab nicht viele Zeitabschnitte in seiner Vergangenheit, derer sich Sherlock mir solch melancholischer Sehnsucht erinnerte wie der gemeinsamen Studienzeit mit Victor. Cambridge 1999. Zunächst war er nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, sich mit dem ein Jahr älteren Jurastudenten ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen, der bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hinter Stapeln von Büchern versteckt am Schreibtisch gesessen und sich in regelmäßigen Abständen die müden Augen gerieben und anschließend seine schmale Lesebrille zurechtgerückt hatte. Er hatte sich eine kurze Begrüßung abgerungen und begonnen, seine Besitztümer auf seine Hälfte des Zimmers zu verteilen, als ihn eine sanfte Stimme dazu veranlasste, sich zu seinem Mitbewohner umzudrehen._

_„Ich rauche zu viel und schlafe zu wenig. Und wenn ich meinen Geist beruhigen will, sitze ich manchmal mitten in der Nacht auf dem Fensterbrett und schaue in die Sterne.“_

_„Wie bitte?“_

_Sherlock konnte seinen Blick kaum von der kurzen Haarsträhne lösen, die dem anderen Studenten immer wieder in die Augen fiel, als er ihm lächelnd das Gesicht zuwandte. Jedenfalls war er krampfhaft darum bemüht, seine Blicke auf eben jene Haarsträhne zu beschränken, anstatt sie über die dunklen Augen und die sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen gleiten zu lassen. Ihm brach vor Anstrengung der Schweiß aus, doch sein Gegenüber schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken oder er sah ganz diplomatisch darüber hinweg._

_„Ich denke, potentielle Mitbewohner sollten das Schlimmste voneinander wissen, bevor sie zusammenziehen - falls sie ihre Entscheidung noch einmal revidieren möchten. Gibt es etwas, was ich über dich wissen sollte -“_

_Er verstummte mitten im Satz und sah ihn fragend an._

_„Sherlock Holmes.“_

_„Victor Trevor.“_

_Sie reichten einander die Hände. Irgendetwas lag in dem offenen und ehrlichen Lächeln dieses jungen Mannes, das Sherlock sofort in seinen Bann zog und ihm das unbestimmte Gefühl vermittelte, dass er mit diesem Mann über alles reden konnte. Er nahm den kleinen länglichen Koffer in die Hände, den er gerade unter sein Bett hatte schieben wollen und hob ihn hoch, sodass der andere ihn hinter seinem Stapel von Büchern erkennen konnte._

_„Ich spiele die Violine, wenn ich nachdenke. Was auch schon einmal mitten in der Nacht sein kann. Und manchmal rede ich tagelang kein Wort. Kannst du damit leben?“_

_Anstatt von diesem Geständnis abgeschreckt worden zu sein, lehnte Victor sich vor, stützte die Unterarme auf seine Knie und legte sein Kinn auf seinen verschränkten Fingern ab._

_„Mehr als das“, erwiderte er und sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an. „Spiel für mich, Sherlock Holmes...“_

_Und Sherlock spielte. Nicht nur an diesem Tag, nicht bloß, wenn er nachdachte, sondern immer auch dann, wenn Victor ihn darum bat. Er spielte, wenn Victor am Schreibtisch saß und an seiner Hausarbeit schrieb und er spielte mitten in der Nacht, den Blick in den Sternenhimmel gerichtet, während Victor auf dem Fensterbrett saß und rauchte; er hatte nie erfahren, ob sein Mitbewohner damals tatsächlich zu den Sternen hinaufgeblickt hatte, oder ob seine Blicke schon damals nur ihm gegolten hatten._

Die sanfte Stimme aus seinen Tagträumen drängte sich nun laut und klar in Sherlocks Bewusstsein und holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Willst du, dass es wieder so wird wie früher?“

Überrascht sah der Lockenkopf auf und erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Ausdruck ungläubigen Staunens in seinem Gesicht, der sich in den dunklen Brillengläsern des Anwalts spiegelte, während jener sich über den Tisch beugte, eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss zog.

„Oh Gott, ja...“


	7. Chapter 7

Die traute Zweisamkeit der beiden Männer wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Sprachsteuerung von Victors Handy den Anruf eines gewissen Arthur Chipnell ankündigte. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, löste er sich von Sherlock, griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zog das Smartphone heraus.

„Trevor. Guten Abend, Mr Chipnell! Ja, warten Sie bitte eine Sekunde...“

Er erhob sich, deutete Sherlock an, dass er gleich zurück sei und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke. Als er nach einem längeren Gespräch zurückkehrte, konnte er den fragenden Blick seines Begleiters geradezu spüren und griff, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte, zu seinem Weinglas, um es mit einem einzigen großen Schluck zu leeren.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?“

„Kann man wohl sagen...“

Als er das Schweigen seines Gegenübers nicht mehr ertrug, seufzte Victor. 

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich hier bin, um Kooperationsverhandlungen zu führen und die Möglichkeiten der Eröffnung einer Zweigstelle hier in London auszuloten...“

„Die Verhandlungen sind gescheitert.“

Victor nickte nur.

„Wie lange?“

„Ich muss am Sonntag zurück nach New York.“

Die Gläser erzitterten, als Sherlocks Faust die Tischplatte traf.

„Ich weiß, das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, aber ich habe keine Wahl.“

„Doch. Die hast du.“

Eisiges Schweigen legte sich über die zwei Männer, die Luft knisterte vor unverhohlener Wut und Verzweiflung. 

„Es ist doch nicht das Ende der Welt, Sherlock.“

Ein zorniges Schnauben, das mehr sagte, als alle Worte es jemals gekonnt hätten. Victor seufzte; er wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste. Er verharrte in angespanntem Schweigen, bis er hörte, wie sich die auf dem Marmorboden nachhallenden Schritte der Bedienung ihrem Tisch näherte und er die Rechnung ordern konnte. 

„Du lässt mich einfach so sitzen?“

Er nahm seine Kreditkarte wieder in Empfang, griff nach seinem Stock, den er an die Tischkante gelehnt hatte, und erhob sich. 

„Ich habe jetzt wirklich nicht die Kraft, mich mit dir zu streiten. Wenn du dich wieder abgeregt hast weißt du ja, wo du mich findest. Gute Nacht.“

*

Begleitet von einem lauten Knacken im Nackenbereich setzte John sich auf, gähnte, räkelte sich und massierte seinen Nasenrücken. Im Fernsehen lief eine Dokumentation mit Richard Attenborough, die eingeschaltet zu haben er sich nicht erinnern konnte; offenbar war er irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Doctor Who-Folge auf der Couch eingeschlafen und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht. Zeit, sich ins Bett zurückzuziehen.

Noch immer im Halbschlaf taumelte er ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern, blieb aber stocksteif auf der Türschwelle stehen, als er durch die Milchglastür sah, dass im Schlafzimmer seines Mitbewohners Licht brannte. Hatte er wirklich so tief und fest geschlafen, dass ihm Sherlocks Rückkehr entgangen war? Und – war er allein? Er schämte sich für seine Neugier, konnte aber dennoch dem Drang nicht widerstehen, zur Tür zu schleichen und auf verdächtige Geräusche zu lauschen. Tatsächlich hörte er etwas – allerdings klangen diese Töne nicht so, als würde sich dort drinnen ein verliebtes Paar amüsieren, sondern vielmehr wie ein leises...Schniefen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte Sherlock...? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verstummte das Geräusch; stattdessen erklang das Rascheln von Bettlaken und John beeilte sich, das Bad so leise wie möglich wieder zu verlassen und schleunigst in den zweiten Stock hinaufzueilen. Er war froh, dass er auf seinem Weg durch den Flur kein Licht angeschaltet hatte.

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken; immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um Sherlock und darum, was bei seinem Treffen mit Victor geschehen sein mochte. Nur wenige Stunden hatte es dem Consulting Detective gar nicht schnell genug gehen können, sich seinen Belstaff überzuwerfen und das Haus zu verlassen – und jetzt lag er allein in seinem Bett und heulte sich wahrscheinlich die Augen aus dem Kopf? Verbittert klopfte John sein Kopfkissen zurecht und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Er hatte von Anfang an keine zu hohe Meinung von diesem Victor Trevor gehabt, war aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sherlock es längst deduziert hätte, wenn mit dem Mann etwas nicht stimmen würde. War es möglich, dass sein Mitbewohner den blinden Anwalt mit seiner hin und wieder äußerst schroffen und überheblichen Art so sehr zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, dass jener das Weite gesucht hatte? Aber dafür schien dem Lockenkopf zu viel an ihm zu liegen.

John konnte einfach nicht aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln, obwohl ihm nur zu bewusst war, dass er von Sherlock keine Antwort erwarten konnte, schon gar nicht, nachdem Victor bereits zu einem Streitthema zwischen ihnen geworden war, ohne dass John die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, den Mann überhaupt näher kennenzulernen. Da er jetzt ohnehin nicht einschlafen konnte, griff er in die Schublade seines Nachttisches und wühlte darin herum, bis er den zerfledderten Thriller in die Finger bekommen hatte, den er dort für solche Gelegenheiten aufbewahrte; ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass er das Buch heute Nacht zu Ende lesen würde.

Erst das Klingeln seines Weckers am nächsten Morgen machte John bewusst, dass er wohl doch noch irgendwann in den Schlaf geglitten sein musste. Er schlich so leise wie möglich die knarzenden Treppenstufen hinunter und war umso überraschter, als er in der Küche angekommen, das Rauschen der Dusche im Badezimmer vernahm. Verstört blickte er auf die Uhr, fest davon überzeugt, dass sein Wecker die falsche Zeit angezeigt haben musste, doch auch in der Küche war es erst halb sieben. Und Sherlock war bereits wach. Hatte Lestrade ihn wegen eines Falles kontaktiert? Er kochte vorsichtshalber die doppelte Menge Kaffee, sollte seinem Mitbewohner der Sinn nach einem kleinen Muntermacher stehen.

In eine schwarze Baumwollhose, ein schlichtes cremefarbenes Hemd und seinen burgunderfarbenen Morgenmantel gehüllt betrat Sherlock die Küche und griff wortlos nach einem der Ingwerkekse, die Mrs Hudson ihm und John hingestellt hatte. Seine Haare waren frisch gewaschen und frisiert, er roch nach einer angenehmen Mischung aus teurer Seife, Deodorant und herbem Aftershave, aber der kleine Schnitt an seinem rechten Unterkiefer zeugte davon, dass er bei der Rasur unkonzentriert gewesen war. Und Sherlock Holmes war normalerweise niemals unkonzentriert. 

John schaute von seiner Zeitung auf und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss und zögerlich zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer hinüberkam, um ebenfalls am vor Papieren überquellenden Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Morgen.“

„Morgen.“

„Möchtest du...auch eine Scheibe Toast?“, fragte der Arzt und stand bereits auf, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, doch Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte ein fast unhörbares 'Nein danke'.

Als John zurückkehrte, hielt der Dunkelhaarige sein Smartphone in der Hand, starrte auf das Display und wirkte dabei unsagbar traurig.

„Ist etwas...kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Sherlock?“

Ein stummes Kopfschütteln, ohne dass der Blick vom Display abgewendet wurde. John legte die Zeitung beiseite, griff über den Tisch und legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Unterarm; vielleicht konnte er ihn wenigstens so aus seinen trüben Gedanken reißen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“

Langsam sah der Consulting Detective auf und erst jetzt erkannte John die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, John. Nichts.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Scheiße...“, murmelte John, nachdem Sherlock ihm erzählt hatte, was geschehen war.

Er hatte nicht darüber reden wollen, schon gar nicht mit John – aber dann war es einfach aus ihm herausgebrochen. Johns Reaktion allerdings überraschte ihn.

„Und...wirst du ihn nach New York begleiten?“

„Was? Nein!“

John hob beschwichtigend die Hände und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Sherlock von sich aus nicht weitersprechen würde, unternahm er einen zweiten Versuch.

„Aber...wenn Victor wirklich nach New York zurückgeht...und du London nicht verlassen willst...dann wird es ja zwangsläufig auf eine Trennung hinauslaufen – ich meine, eine Fernbeziehung mag ja grundsätzlich funktionieren, aber wenn der ganze Atlantik dazwischenliegt...“

Die offensichtliche Schlussfolgerung hing über ihnen wie eine Gewitterwolke.

„Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht selbst?“

Sherlocks Erwiderung klang nicht einmal ansatzweise so harsch, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall scheinst du darüber nachzudenken, ob es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit geben könnte.“

Der Arzt blickte seinen Mitbewohner an, bis der ihm ebenfalls in die Augen sah.

„Gibt es eine dritte Möglichkeit? Könnte Victor nicht auch in London arbeiten? Eine eigene Kanzlei eröffnen?“

„Natürlich könnte er das.“

„Aber?“

„Es war immer sein Traum, in New York zu arbeiten. Schon während des Studiums.“

Einigermaßen überrascht zog John die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass ihr euch schon so lange kennt. Ich dachte, er wäre...“

„Mein Pflichtverteidiger gewesen? Damals?“

Sie waren stillschweigend übereingekommen, nicht über Sherlocks Drogenvergangenheit zu reden, daher verwunderte es John, dass der Lockenkopf das Thema nun selbst zur Sprache brachte. Da er genau diese Vermutung gehabt hatte, nickte er nur. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen wirkte Sherlock etwas gelöster.

„Für Kleinkriminelle und Junkies verlässt Victor morgens nicht mal das Bett. Er hat ein ähnliches Bewertungssystem wie ich, wenn es darum geht, ob er einen Klienten anhören wird – oder eben nicht.“

War das ein zartes Lächeln gewesen, das da kurz seine Lippen umspielt hatte?

„Erzählst du mir, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt?“, fragte John scheu.

Sherlock seufzte. Was sollte das schon bringen? Andererseits...Er schloss die Augen und legte die Handflächen aneinander, versetzte sich gedanklich noch einmal zurück nach Cambridge, fast zwanzig Jahre zuvor...

*

_Keiner von ihnen hatte es kommen sehen. Zumindest nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Hätte er sagen können, wann er und Victor die Schwelle von Mitbewohnern zu Freunden und – vielleicht die weitaus spannendere Frage – von Freunden zu Liebenden überschritten hatten? Fast wünschte Sherlock, es hätte so einen magischen Moment zwischen ihnen gegeben, wie ihn offenbar eine Vielzahl von Paaren irgendwann erlebte, einen Augenblick, in dem zwei Menschen einander ansahen und auf einmal alles so deutlich war, keine offenen Fragen mehr, keine Zweifel, einfach nur das Gefühl, dass man zusammengehörte. Wir zwei gegen den Rest der Welt. Nicht, dass er überhaupt an so etwas wie 'magische Momente' glaubte oder etwas für theatralische Liebesbekundungen übrig hatte – aber er hätte schon gerne so etwas wie einen Jahrestag benennen können. Zu rein statistischen Zwecken, versteht sich. Schließlich musste das, was er in seinem Gedächtnispalast ablegte, eine gewisse Struktur aufweisen und dafür konnten solche Daten nicht schaden._

_Vielleicht war es jene Nacht im Herbst 2001 gewesen, als Victor, sichtlich erschöpft, von der Beerdigung seines Vaters zurückgekehrt war. Sherlock hatte den Mann, einen Richter, erst im vergangenen Sommer kennengelernt, als er einen Teil seiner Sommerferien auf dem Anwesen der Familie Trevor in Norfolk verbracht hatte. Er war durchaus angetan gewesen von der herzlichen Art, die Victors Vater an den Tag legte und hatte mit größtem Interesse seinen Plänen gelauscht, sich in seinem wohlverdienten Ruhestand der Imkerei zu widmen. Nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass er nur wenige Monate nach diesem Treffen an einem Herzinfarkt versterben würde. Man hatte auch Sherlock eingeladen, an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen, der jedoch abgelehnt hatte. Das war etwas, das nur die Familie betraf und er war sicher, dass er sich trotz der gegenteiligen Versicherung seines Freundes fehl am Platze fühlen würde._

_Ohne ein Wort des Grußes ließ Victor sich auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte in den blauen Nachthimmel, während Sherlock sich an das Fenster auf seiner Seite des Zimmers stellte und begann, auf seiner Violine zu spielen, bis er irgendwann merkte, dass sein Freund eingeschlafen war. Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, verstaute er das Instrument im Koffer unter dem Bett und legte sich selbst zur Ruhe, obwohl er schon jetzt wusste, dass er kein Auge zu tun würde._

_Er war gerade erst kurz eingenickt, als ihn ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch weckte. Etwas wie...ein Wimmern? Offenbar schlief Victor doch nicht. Sollte er so tun, als habe er nichts gehört und sich einfach umdrehen und versuchen, das Geräusch zu ignorieren? Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, lag der Raum wieder in absoluter Stille da. Hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? Er stand auf und schlich zu Victors Bett hinüber. Sein Mitbewohner hatte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zusammengerollt und gab keinen Ton von sich, aber Sherlock hörte an seiner Atmung sofort, dass er nicht schlief. Versuchsweise legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie der Körper des anderen sich langsam entspannte aber ihm war klar, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht an seinem Bett stehen konnte. Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend hob er die Decke an und schlüpfte zu seinem Freund unter die Laken, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und schmiegte sich an ihn, immer auf mögliche Anzeichen dafür achtend, dass die plötzliche Nähe nicht erwünscht war. Er wartete noch einen Moment lang, aber nichts geschah. Irgendwann bemerkte Sherlock, dass Victor eingeschlafen war._

_Sherlock erwachte am nächsten Morgen von Tabakrauch, der in seiner Nase kitzelte. Verschlafen öffnete die Augen, war einen kurzen Moment verwirrt, weil er den Nachttisch auf der falschen Seite fand und setzte sich auf, um Victor anzusehen. Der Dunkelhaarige saß auf dem Fensterbrett, die Hand, mit der er die Zigarette hielt, hing locker an der Fassade hinunter._

„ _Guten Morgen, Dornröschen“, lächelte der Ältere, sich der Tatsache, dass Sherlock fasziniert auf seine weich geschwungenen Lippen starrte, während er den Rauch in die laue Frühlingsluft entließ, durchaus bewusst._

„ _Ich muss wohl irgendwie eingeschlafen sein...“, nuschelte Sherlock und blickte sich vergeblich nach einem Wecker um. „Wie spät ist es?“_

„ _Gleich halb elf.“_

„ _Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Und – warum bist du überhaupt noch hier? Du solltest längst in deiner Vorlesung sein.“_

„ _Du doch auch.“_

_Sherlock winkte ab._

„ _Solange ich heute Nachmittag pünktlich an meinem Laborplatz erscheine gibt es keine Probleme. Aber du bist immer äußert gewissenhaft, was dein Studium angeht, also warum bist du noch hier?“_

_Der Zigarettenstummel wurde aus dem Fenster geschnippt und Victor kletterte wieder ins Zimmer zurück, den Blick noch immer fest auf Sherlock gerichtet._

„ _Weil ich mich bei dir bedanken wollte.“_

„ _Wofür?“_

„ _Für letzte Nacht.“_

_Der Lockenkopf lachte unsicher._

„ _Das klingt als hätten wir...“_

„ _Das ist, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nicht wirklich mein Gebiet.“_

„ _Das trifft sich gut.“_

„ _Ach ja? Wieso?“_

„ _Meins auch nicht.“_

_Überrascht musterte Victor ihn, bevor sich auch auf seinen Lippen ein breites Grinsen abzeichnete._

„ _Das ist...praktisch. Was nicht heißt, dass mir deine Nähe nicht...willkommen gewesen wäre...“_

_Sherlock zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern._

„ _Du sahst so traurig aus und ich... na ja...“_

„ _Danke.“_

_Victor drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte noch einmal auf seine geradezu entwaffnende Art, bevor er nach seinen Lehrbüchern griff und schnellen Schrittes der Tür entgegenstrebte. Bevor er auf den Flur hinaustrat blickte er sich noch einmal zu Sherlock um._

„ _Ich muss heute Nachmittag eine Klausur schreiben, also sei so gut und jag' nicht das Labor in die Luft – der Knall würde mich nur aus dem Konzept bringen.“_

_Er verschwand mit einem letzten Zwinkern, während Sherlock still vor sich hin lächelte und seine Hand an die Stelle legte, an der er noch immer die Lippen des Älteren zu spüren glaubte._


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock hielt inne, um einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse zu nehmen, während John ihn nachdenklich anblickte und etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Bitte?“

Er wich Sherlocks fragendem Blick aus, errötete gar leicht.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass das einiges erklärt.“

„Was?“

„Nun ja...wenn ihr beide...also...“

Sherlock konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn, während er John bei dem Versuch zusah, seine Schlussfolgerung in Worte zu fassen.

„Das Wort, nach dem du suchst, lautet 'asexuell'“, half er schlussendlich nach, „Du als Arzt solltest eigentlich...“

„Ist ja schon gut, Sherlock! Ich habe durchaus schon davon gehört, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du... dich zu dieser Gruppe zugehörig fühlst.“

„Ich fühle mich zu keinerlei Gruppe zugehörig – ich habe einfach nur kein Bedürfnis nach dem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten.“

„Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten...“, murmelte John und strich sich verlegen lachend die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Dass du das immer so...klinisch darstellen musst...“

„Mehr ist es für mich aber nicht.“

„Dann...hast du es also mal ausprobiert?“

Der Lockenkopf zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Nicht der Rede wert.“

_*_

„ _Warum siehst du mich so an?“_

„ _Ich präge mir deine Gesichtszüge ein. Ich will mich immer an dich erinnern können, an jede deiner Locken, an die einzigartige Farbe deiner Augen, an jedes kleine Lachfältchen in deinem wundervollen Gesicht...“_

_Er strich über eben jene und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Sherlocks Lippen, aber der Dunkelhaarige zuckte zurück und sah ihm direkt in die Augen._

„ _Dann wird es also schlimmer? - Ja, natürlich wird es das, deine Linsen beginnen sich zu trüben. Was sagt der Arzt?“_

„ _Können wir über irgendetwas anderes reden?“_

„ _Nein. Wie schlimm ist es? Sag mir endlich die Wahrheit, Victor – wie viel Zeit bleibt dir noch?“_

„ _Ein Jahr. Vielleicht zwei. Es sei denn...“_

„ _Es sei denn – was?“_

„ _Es sei denn, ich gehe in die USA, sie haben da eine neuartige Behandlungsmethode, die das Fortschreiten der Krankheit zumindest verzögern könnte.“_

„ _Und was gibt es da noch zu überlegen?“_

„ _Nichts. Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, was helfen könnte – aber die OP wäre schon in zwei Wochen, sonst ginge es erst wieder in einem Dreivierteljahr. Und dann ist es für mich wahrscheinlich schon zu spät.“_

„ _Okay, dann besorge ich jetzt gleich die Flugtickets, Mycroft kann mir finanziell bestimmt kurzfristig aushelfen...“_

„ _Sherlock!“_

_Der Dunkelhaarige sah überrascht auf; Victor wirkte nicht so, als würde er sich freuen – aber warum nicht?_

„ _Ich fliege alleine. Und... ich werde, wenn ich das alles hinter mir habe, auch mein Studium in den USA beenden und dort arbeiten. Du weißt doch, dass das schon immer mein Traum war...“_

„ _Aber...“_

_Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen, nicht verstehend, was gerade geschah. Wollte Victor ihm gerade klarmachen, dass er sich von ihm trennte? Dass er ein neues Leben in den Staaten beginnen wollte, ohne ihn?_

„ _Victor...warum?“_

_Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er setzte mehrfach zu einer Erklärung an, aber ihm fehlten die Worte._

„ _Victor!“_

„ _Weißt du eigentlich, wie das ist, wenn man durch so eine beschissene Krankheit langsam erblindet? Wenn man jeden Morgen panisch die Augen aufreißt und hofft, dass die Dunkelheit wieder verschwindet? Sherlock, dieser Eingriff ist meine einzige Chance und die lasse ich mir nicht nehmen!“_

_Sherlock nickte und trat ans Fenster, stützte sich auf den Sims und starrte stumm hinaus, bis Victor hinter ihn trat und ihn umarmte._

„ _Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Aber ich muss das tun.“_

_Wieder nickte er._

„ _Ich weiß.“_

„ _Und du musst hierbleiben und dein Studium beenden. Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit, aber die gibt es nicht. Du gehörst hier her, du liebst England – du würdest in Amerika doch niemals glücklich werden...“_

„ _Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du nicht willst, dass ich dich begleite – wenigstens eine Zeitlang.“_

„ _Ich muss jetzt an mich denken. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich eine Scheißangst vor der OP, aber das ist die letzte Möglichkeit, die ich noch habe.“_

„ _Du weichst mir aus.“_

„ _Was willst du von mir hören? Dass es im Moment Wichtigeres gibt, worum ich mich kümmern muss, als um...“_

„ _...mich?“_

_Sherlock löste sich schroff aus der Umarmung seines Freundes, riss seinen Mantel an sich und strebte der Tür zu._

„ _Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst? Dass ich nur eine Belastung für dich bin? Dass ich dich daran hindere, wieder gesund zu werden?“_

„ _Sherlock, das habe ich doch so nie gesagt...bitte, jetzt lauf doch nicht einfach weg...“_

„ _Ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Warte nicht auf mich.“_

_*_

„Ich habe nicht auf dich gewartet. Ich habe dich einfach verlassen.“

Sowohl Sherlock als auch John drehten sich ruckartig zur Wohnzimmertür um, von wo die vertraute Stimme gekommen war. Victor stand auf dem Treppenabsatz, den Blindenstock mit beiden Händen umklammert, und schien direkt in Sherlocks Richtung zu blicken.

„Und jetzt stehe ich kurz davor, diesen Fehler ein zweites Mal zu machen.“

„Ich habe dich damals nicht aufgehalten und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun“, erwiderte der Consulting Detective.

So sehr er auch versuchte, seine Stimmlage möglichst neutral zu halten, fiel selbst John auf, dass er einfach nur müde klang. Müde vom Erzählen, von den Erinnerungen an frühere, glücklichere Zeiten und müde davon, schon wieder zu verlieren, was er gerade zurückgewonnen geglaubt hatte. Der blonde Arzt konnte mittlerweile nur zu gut verstehen, warum sein Mitbewohner sich in den vergangenen Tagen so seltsam – seltsamer noch als ohnehin so oft – verhalten hatte. Er hätte nicht sagen können, was er selbst an Sherlocks Stelle getan hätte, aber er bewunderte ihn für die stoische Gelassenheit, mit der er den wiederholten Trennungen zu begegnen versuchte. Wenn es auch derzeit beim Versuch zu bleiben schien.

Victor verharrte noch immer im Türrahmen, was John dazu veranlasste, sich zu erheben; es war nur zu deutlich, dass die beiden anderen Männer jetzt unter vier Augen miteinander sprechen mussten.

„Ich muss dann auch so langsam mal zur Arbeit...Sherlock, soll ich uns heute Abend was vom Chinesen mitbringen?“

Sherlock sah auf und überlegte kurz.

„Bratreis mit Shrimps?“

„Alles klar. Dann bis später!“

John drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu den beiden Männern um, bevor er, allerdings mit einem äußert unguten Gefühl, das Haus verließ.


	10. Chapter 10

„Tee?“

„Gerne.“

Victor hatte sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, ließ die Halteschlaufe seines Taststocks durch seine Hände gleiten und wartete mit hochgezogenen Schultern, bis Sherlock die Tasse vor ihm abgestellt, sich einen Stuhl herangezogen und ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen durchbrach der Jurist die mittlerweile schon mehrere Minuten andauernde Stille.

„Ich bin gekommen, um gemeinsam mit dir eine Lösung für unser...Problem zu finden, aber jetzt bin ich mir gerade nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob du daran überhaupt Interesse hast.“

„Unser _Problem_?“

„Wie würdest du diese verfahrene Situation denn sonst bezeichnen?“

Der Detektiv zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Du bist verletzt, das verstehe ich und du hast weiß Gott jedes Recht der Welt dazu, mich zu hassen, weil ich mich immer wieder in dein Leben dränge und dann sang- und klanglos wieder verschwinde.“

„Ich hasse dich nicht.“

„Dann bist du eben von mir enttäuscht – was letztlich auf dasselbe hinausläuft.“

„Das ist es nicht. Aber ich hatte seit unserem letzten Treffen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.“

„Und? Lässt du mich am Ergebnis deiner Gedankengänge teilhaben?“

Auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Blick nicht erwidert werden würde, wagte Sherlock kaum von seiner Teetasse aufzusehen.

„Victor, ich...habe Gefühle für John.“

„Du – was?“

Der Anwalt begann leise zu lachen.

„Tut mir leid, Sherlock, aber deine Witze waren schon mal besser.“

„Das ist kein Witz. Ich habe es lange nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber...ich denke, wir sollten ehrlich zueinander sein.“

„Als du mich geküsst hast hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du Gefühle für einen anderen haben würdest. Und als du auf meinem Bauch eingeschlafen bist und dich an meiner Schulter festgeklammert hast ebenfalls nicht.“

Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Wem versuchst du etwas vorzumachen – mir oder dir selbst?“

„Du hast ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie gerne ich mit dir zusammen gewesen wäre. Damals. Und ja, ich dachte wirklich, dass es wieder so sein könnte wie früher – bis mir klar geworden ist, dass ich mir nur etwas vormache. Dass wir uns beide etwas vormachen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das mit uns keine Zukunft hätte.“

„Und da verliebst du dich ausgerechnet in deinen Mitbewohner? Von jetzt auf gleich? Ihr wohnt seit – wievielen Jahren zusammen? Drei? Und auf einmal merkst du, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich nach New York zurückgehen will? Sherlock, ich bin genauso an einer Lösung interessiert wie du, aber wenn du jetzt versuchst, mich unter Druck zu setzen, damit du deinen Willen bekommst...“

„Oh Victor, tu mir einen Gefallen und fang nicht wieder damit an, dich als den Nabel der Welt zu betrachten. Das bist du nicht.“

„Und du bist ein ganz schlechter Lügner. Du kannst vielleicht deinen Klienten etwas vormachen, aber nicht mir. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut.“

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest.“

„Nein.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, was für ein Spielchen du hier spielst. Und vor allem – warum.“

„Das sind keine Spielchen, Victor. Es ist mir absolut ernst damit.“

Hilflos warf der Anwalt die Hände in die Luft.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht! Alles, was in den letzten Tagen zwischen uns passiert ist... war das nur Scharade?“

„Nein“, flüsterte der Consulting Detective voller unverhohlener Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, „Mir war selten etwas ernster als die vergangenen Tage mit dir.“

„Und trotzdem versuchst du mir jetzt weiszumachen, dass du in John verliebt bist?“

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Ich sagte, dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe. Gefühle, die unterschwellig wohl schon länger da waren und die mit der Zeit stärker geworden sind. Und die Zeit mit dir hat mir gezeigt, dass...nun ja... sagen wir mal so, ich habe die Nähe von anderen Menschen zu schätzen gelernt. Und wir wissen beide, dass du mir diese Nähe nicht geben kannst. Nicht auf Dauer. Nicht, ohne dass einer von uns Opfer bringen muss. Einer von uns müsste seinen Beruf, sein ganzes bisheriges Leben aufgeben. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann.“

Victor fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die kurzen dunklen Haare. Die Situation war verfahren; aber war sie tatsächlich so aussichtslos?

„Ich könnte versuchen, mir in London eine Existenz aufzubauen“, sinnierte er halblaut, ohne wirklich überzeugt zu klingen.

„Du würdest hier nicht glücklich werden. Und irgendwann würdest du mir das zum Vorwurf machen.“

„Das würde ich niemals tun und das weißt du auch.“

„Du würdest es nicht aussprechen, nein. Aber ich würde es dir ansehen. Jedes Mal, wenn du dich über die Eigenheiten des britischen Rechtssystems auslassen würdest oder wenn du dich darüber beschwerst, dass du deine geliebten Erdnussbutterkekse hier nicht bekommst. All die kleinen Dinge, die dich ärgern würden, würden irgendwann dazu führen, dass du unglücklich wirst und mir die Schuld daran gibst, weil du meinetwegen geblieben bist.“

„Was kümmern mich solche Kleinigkeiten, wenn ich dafür dich habe?“

Nicht einmal er selbst schien von dieser Aussage überzeugt und so seufzte er nur, anstatt den vermeintlichen Widerstand weiter aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Weiß John von deinen Gefühlen?“

Sherlock schüttelte stumm den Kopf bis er realisierte, dass Victor diese Geste nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein, er weiß es nicht. Der richtige Moment hat sich...einfach noch nicht ergeben.“

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er auf Männer steht?“

„Es gab da wohl mal jemanden in der Armee...“

„Puh...“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff Victor in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und warf einen Umschlag auf den niedrigen Tisch.

„Die werde ich dann wohl nicht mehr benötigen.“

Sherlock griff nach dem Umschlag und warf einen Blick hinein.

„Flugtickets?“

Der Anwalt zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte dich mit nach New York nehmen, damit du alle Fakten kennst, bevor du dich entscheidest. Aber...da war mir noch nicht klar, dass du dich bereits entschieden hast.“

Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte ein leiser Zweifel in Sherlocks Augen auf; zu verlockend war das Angebot, das Victor ihm unterbreitete. Wären da nur nicht die Konsequenzen gewesen, die mit einer solchen Reise verbunden waren. Die Entscheidungen, die er unweigerlich zu treffen hätte – bei Victor bleiben und London hinter sich lassen, oder...

„Ich kann nicht mit dir kommen, Victor. Mein Platz ist hier. Bei John.“

Ein Nicken. Das Rascheln von Papier, als der Umschlag mit den Tickets wieder in der Innentasche des Jacketts verschwand. Victor erhob sich.

„Dann heißt es jetzt wohl Abschied nehmen, was?“

Auch Sherlock stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. Victor hingegen schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Willst du mich nicht wenigstens umarmen?“

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Anwalt, hob einen Arm und legte ihn zaghaft um seine Schultern. Victor zog ihn an sich, tauchte seine Nase in die weichen Locken und atmete tief ein. Sherlock seufzte leise und grub seine Finger tiefer in den dunklen Stoff von Victors Jackett; wie sollte er es jemals übers Herz bringen, diesen Mann wieder loszulassen?

„Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, Sherlock Holmes“, flüsterte jener und küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange.

„ _Du auch in meinem“_ dachte der Consulting Detective bei sich.

Aber er sprach es nicht aus.

*

Als die Dunkelheit bereits über die Baker Street hereingebrochen war, schleppte sich John Watson erschöpft von einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag die siebzehn Stufen zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung hinauf balancierte die Take Away-Boxen auf einem Arm, während er mit dem anderen die Tür aufschob. Das Wohnzimmer wurde nur vom Schein der Küchenlampe erhellt, der durch die halb geöffnete Zwischentür hineinfiel, aber John bemerkte sofort den dunklen Haarschopf, der hinter dem Sofakissen hervorlugte.

„Hallo Sherlock“, grüßte er und stellte das Essen auf dem ungewöhnlich aufgeräumten Küchentisch ab, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, noch unschlüssig, ob er das Licht einschalten sollte oder ob sein Mitbewohner sich lieber weiterhin im Dunklen verkriechen wollte. „Wo ist Victor?“

„Weg.“

„Das sehe ich. Ich meinte damit auch eher, ob...“

„Nein.“

„Was, nein?“

„Er kommt nicht zurück.“

„Das...tut mir leid.“

Und es war ihm ernst damit. Sherlock dort so still auf der Couch liegen zu sehen hatte jeden Anflug von Eifersucht, den er bei Victors erstem Auftauchen noch verspürt hatte, vertrieben.

„Du hast Essen mitgebracht?“

Von dem abrupten Themenwechsel leicht überfordert blickte John sich suchend um.

„Ähm, ja...Bratreis für dich und Wan Tans für mich...Wenn du doch lieber etwas anderes möchtest kann ich auch eben zu Angelo...“

„Nein, schon gut. Lass uns einfach essen.“

Der Dunkelhaarige schlurfte zum Wohnzimmertisch hinüber und setzte sich, während John zwischen ihren Laptops und diversen Papieren und Tageszeitungen Platz für die Pappboxen schaffte. Schweigend stocherten sie in ihren jeweiligen Mahlzeiten herum, bis der Arzt die unausgesprochene Frage, die wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihnen schwebte, nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Wie hat Victor sich entschieden?“

„Er fliegt morgen zurück nach New York.“

„Das tut mir leid.“

„Das sagtest du bereits.“

„Weil ich es so meine. Ich hätte euch wirklich gewünscht, dass ihr eine Lösung findet.“

„Die haben wir gefunden.“

„Und trotzdem ist er jetzt fort?“

„Ich habe ihn weggeschickt.“

„Aber – wieso? Du liebst ihn doch, oder habe ich da etwas missverstanden?“

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Gefühle für einen anderen Mann entwickelt habe. Für dich.“

John ließ die Essstäbchen sinken und blickte seinen Mitbewohner entsetzt an.

„Für...mich? Aber Sherlock, ich...das...“

„Keine Sorge“, unterbrach der Jüngere, „Ich habe gelogen.“

„Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr.“

„Glaub mir, es ist besser so.“

„Sherlock, warum tust du so etwas? Warum wirfst du so eine Chance einfach weg? Und warum -“

Wäre die Sache nicht so ernst wäre Sherlock fasziniert davon gewesen, wie viele verschiedene Emotionen sein Mitbewohner in nur einen einzigen Blick legen konnte – Unverständnis, Hilflosigkeit, etwas, das nahe an blankem Entsetzen lag und – Abscheu?

„Das verstehst du sowieso nicht, John.“

Was nutzte es, jetzt zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen, wenn er ohnehin auf so viel Gegenwehr stieß? Für ihn ergab das alles durchaus Sinn. Für andere Menschen...eher nicht.

„Dann erkläre es mir!“

John hatte seine Unterarme auf die Tischplatte aufgestützt und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Die vorgeneigte Haltung, die offene Position der Arme sprachen durchaus dafür. Sherlock seufzte.

„Victor würde in London nur unglücklich werden. Genauso wie ich in New York. Und eine Fernbeziehung...“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und John zögerte nicht, ihm zuzustimmen.

„Nicht über diese Entfernung.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Da war es wieder, diese Verlegenheit, die vorher schon so deutlich zutage getreten war.

„Aber warum diese Lüge? Warum tust du so, als wärst du in mich verliebt? Du...tust doch nur so, oder...?“

„John, ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung. Das mit Victor und mir war immer irgendwie...anders. Etwas Besonderes. Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Und es ist für uns beide besser, wenn es dabei bleibt.“

Der Blick des Arztes schien ihn zu durchbohren.

„Warum lässt du es dann nicht einfach auf sich beruhen? Warum tust du so, als wäre ich der Grund für die Trennung?“

„Weil...“

Es war so demütigend, es auszusprechen, aber er wusste, dass John sonst keine Ruhe geben würde.

„Victor hat zu viel Anstand als dass er sich noch einmal bei mir melden würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es jemand anderen in meinem Leben gibt. Und ich...würde vermutlich ebenfalls nicht in die Versuchung geraten, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten, dessen Ende nicht absehbar wäre.“

„Also...ist das reiner Selbstschutz?“ 

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sein Mitbewohner seine Gedankengänge verstehen würde, aber er wirkte weit weniger verständnislos, als er vermutet hatte. Sherlock zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern.

„Vermutlich.“

„Na schön. Von mir wird er nichts erfahren. Aber irgendwann solltest du ihm die Wahrheit sagen.“ 

„Vielleicht. Irgendwann.“

*

An einem Sonntagnachmittag im Spätsommer sitzt einer der Senior Partner der Kanzlei Pritchard Trevor & Klein auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Park nahe seiner Wohnung und lässt sich die Sonne auf das lichter werdende Haar scheinen. Andere Menschen seines Alters genießen mittlerweile bereits ihren Ruhestand, aber für ihn ist daran nicht zu denken; zu sehr geht er in seiner Arbeit auf. Wobei sein Leben vor wenigen Tagen eine Wendung erfahren hat, die ihn möglicherweise in absehbarer Zeit dazu bewegen könnte, diesen Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken.

Neben ihm nimmt ein Mann in einem maßgeschneiderten dunklen Anzug Platz. Die grauen Locken fallen ihm in die Augen, als er ihm lächelnd einen Kaffeebecher in die Hand drückt.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat“, entschuldigt er sich und klingt nicht so, als habe er den kurzen Weg zu Starbucks gemeint. Sein Gesprächspartner nimmt den Becher entgegen, ohne ihm den leeren Blick der hinter seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgenen Augen zuzuwenden. Doch auch er lächelt.

„Verdammt lange, Sherlock. Verdammt lange.“

 

 

_Ende_

 


End file.
